The Road to Glory
by ZaiFlare
Summary: Naruto and his path to glory and happyness, Rogue ninja captures, romance, parings are Naruxhina and many more.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto!" barked Tsunade. Naruto immediatly jumped to attention. Naruto was 18 years old, he had made jounin, and was Tsunades top pic as a succesor. Naruto stood attention, but Tsunade saw a hint of boredom in his bright blue eyes. "Naruto, their is a missing-nin from the leaf village, his name is Nitsua heres his file" Tsunade said as she haanded Naruto a file. "I want you to take a team of chunin to bring Nitsua back to the leaf." Naruto had a shocked expression on his face, "tsunade-sama, it says here that this ninja is a genin. why would we need a team of chunin?" Tsunade handed Naruto the Bingo book and pointed to a page. Naruto's eyes widened "S-ranked?" he whispered "Now you see my point." naruto agreed to do the mission, he gathered up a group of chunin. "Alright team, we have a missing nin that we need to aprehend, his name is Nitsua, he is a genin..." the chunins chuckled at that. "but he is ranked S, in the bingo book." the chunin stop their laughter and stood serious. "lets go." ===================================================== Naruto and his team were running through a lush forest, it had been about 3 days since they'd started. narutos thoughts started to wander, "how could he be S-ranked and a genin at the same time." "Naruto!" whispered a chunin next to him, "he's just past this clearing." Naruto asked "how do you know?" we had a scout go ahead to see whats coming up next. He is up there in that clearing." Naruto prepared a kunai, and ready'd himself for a fight. His chunin burst into the clearing, and started to figth him. One chunin lunged at Nitsua, nitsua redirected the chunins punch at another chunin. Nitsua was redirecting each of their blows to hit each other. Nitsua laughed as the chunin were bruised from eachother. Naruto burst into the clearing, he saw a guy who looked to be about 15, he had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt, black shorts, and black sandals. Naruto threw a kunai at him, Nitsua put his hand up and the kunai bounced back and landed harmlessly on the ground. Naruto engaged Nitsua in taijutsu fight, but somehow naruto couldn't seem to touch him, Naruto got punched in the gut with a fist the felt like steel, Naruto flew back and hit a tree. Nitsua laughed at Naruto, "Chakra technique:Body Lag jutsu" nitsua said as he did some handsigns At first Naruto thought it hadnt worked. Nitsua stood their motionless, Naruto walked up to him, but suddenly a burst of jutsu seemed to activate at the same time, lightning bolts criss-crossed like a spider webs. Naruto barely dodged them, Naruto released chakra, but he found out it wasnt a genjutsu. Naruto opened his palm a rasengan formed in his hand, he sensed Nitsua behind him "Wind style: Rasengan bullet." he threw the rasengan and Nitsua barely dodged it. Nitsua was collapsed on the ground, he stuttered "My-y Ch-a-a-kra is all gone." and then he went unconcious. Naruto wasnt surprised when Nitsuas chakra ran out, the jutsu he used must have taken a crap load of chakra out of him. ===================================================== Naruto and his Chunnin team arrived back at Konoha, with the still unconcious Nitsua. Naruto reported what he had seen to Tsunade "I think he was used to just whipping out all the other ninja with that body lag jutsu, it must of taken a whole lot of chakra to do that." Tsunade nodded her head in agreement. "Naruto, thank you, you are dismissed." Naruto walked out of Tsunades office, contemplating life when he saw Hinata Hyuuga walking down the street with a lot of bags. Naruto saw her face and saw that it was sad, he did a hand sign and teleported in front of her. Hinata eeped when she saw her favorite Blonde-haired ninja right on front of her.  
===================================================== "N-n-aruto?" she stammered. Naruto smiled at her, and asked he what was wrong as he picked up some of her bags. Hinata told him how her father considered her a disgrace and said she may no longer live with the clan. Naruto was the vision of anger. he asked her "Hinata your father is really sarting to piss me off, this is the final straw." Hinata looked at Naruto and started to cry. She put her head into his strong chest and wept. Naruto was shocked,happy, and understanding at the same time. He pickd hinata up with his strong arms, and summoned a few shadow clones to help with the bags. The whole time Naruto was walking to his apartment, Hinata cried.  
===================================================== When Naruto finally arrived at his apartment he set the kunoichi down on his couch. She had passed out from crying so much, he saw how beautifull she looked. he then shook his head, i shouldnt think of freinds that way he thought. When hinata finally came to, she saw she was in Narutos apartment. she blushed, Naruto walked over to her and said "How are you feeling, Hinata?"

Hinata said "I-im ok now now naruto, d-did y-you carry me here?" she blushed after that statement.

Naruto laughed and said "of course." then he asked "Hinata do you have place to stay?" Hinata shook her head to say no. Naruto stammered "Would you like to stay with me?" Hinata blushed and thought to herself "i really want to, but it would be so weird." she finally decided on yes "Yes Naruto i would like that alot.  
===================================================== A/N This is my first Fanfic please REVIEW! 


	2. The team

**The team**

Nitsua awakes in a cold sweat, he see's he is in Konoha, a cell, and its dark and lonely. He rolls over, what would his teammates think of him now; a tear unwelcomingly came to his eye. He thought of his Sensei, the only one that had ever understood him, gone. He thought of his family that rejected him for being an outcast, a rogue, an insignificant little genin. He rolled over and cried himself back to sleep.

Naruto wakes up at his usual time, 6:30, he was surprised on how his life style changed since he was younger. He wouldn't ever even began to dream about waking up this early. Naruto dismissed the thought out of his mind, he groaned as he rubbed his back. He had allowed Hinata to sleep in his bed, and his back hadn't agreed with the decision. Naruto walked into his room quietly, got his clothes, and then he looked over at his bed. Hinata looked so serene to him, he sighed. Wondering how great she was feeling in an actual bed. He walked out of the room and got changed.

Hinata awoke with a yawn; she almost jumped out of her bed when she saw where she was. She had forgotten momentarily that she was now living with Naruto. She blushed at the thought of living with her crush. Well, she thought to herself, it isn't a crush anymore; he's so kind and caring now. I think I love him, she thought. She slowly got up and smelled the air; it smelled like…..Pancakes? She walked out of Naruto's room and saw Naruto eating some pancakes. Naruto turned just in time to see her come into the room he smiled and said "Good morning, Hinata, I made some pancakes." Hinata saw another plate and she slowly sat down next to Naruto. As they were eating Hinata couldn't help but blush, she had never gotten this close to Naruto without fainting. Naruto now being finished with his pancakes, said "Hinata I'm going to leave now, you can stay here if you like, but I proboly won't be back till late. Naruto handed Hinata a key "here." He said. With that he walked out the door leaving a stunned Hinata and a messy kitchen.

Naruto was walking down the street, when a Chunin stopped him and said "Naruto, Lady Hokage would like to see you." Naruto groaned, wondering what he could've possibly done to have deservd this at 8:00 in the morning. He sighed and said "I guess I will go see her right now." Naruto walked into Tsunades office and saw a lot of other jonin in the room. Tsunade welcomed Naruto, and said "Welcome Naruto, we were just discussing Nitsua." Naruto raised his eyebrows and said "What's to talk about, he was a rogue ninja, what do we normally do when we get one?" Tsunade rolled her eyes at Naruto and said "Naruto, Nitsua is a very unstable genin, the only person that ever gave him any kind of love was his sensei. And he died from a freak accident on a mission a couple weeks ago. As you know the Academy students are being assigned to Jonin this year, and we were wondering if you would take Nitsua and 2 others?" Naruto was shocked, he felt sorry for the kid, and teaching some kids would be nice…. "I'll take him, but I want to see the academy students and I get any two I want. Is that clear?" Tsunade smiled, "Not any two, but you wil pretty much get first pick is that acceptable?" tsunade said. Naruto smiled and nodded his head, then walked out of the room. The other Jonin looked relieved no one wanted Nitsua on their team.

Naruto spent the rest of the Day looking at academy students as they did their studies and recess. Two caught his eye, one called Irdin Kasamucha, a small kid who wore a huge shuriken thing on his arm. The other was Lana Misumichi, a cocky girl with a lot of male admirers. Naruto loved how they interacted on the playground. The moment was ruined when he thought of how he never had the chance to have fun as a child. His blue eyes glinted with sadness; he then left before anything else sparked more memories. Naruto told Tsunade who he wanted, tsunade seemed surprised, the two kids he had chosen weren't outstanding in any way, just normal. She shrugged, less griping from the other jonin she thought.

Irdin and lana were waiting in room 9 in the academy, when an older kid walked into the room. He glanced down at them with a sad look in his blue eyes. Lana, being extremely outgoing, Immediately introduced herself "Lana Misumichi!, what's you name?"

"Nitsua." He replied in a sad tone. Lana stopped talking after that, she sensed the coldness in his voice. Just then Naruto walked into the room, and gave them a huge grin. "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your new sensei."

**A/n Hey everyone hope you are enjoying the story so far, please review it I'm working hard on it! **


	3. Introductions

**Introductions**

Lana stared at her new sensei, he had Bright blonde spiky hair, happy blue eyes, he was tall and looked strong. His bright smile made her feel happy and safe at the same time. Naruto then said "let's go up on to the roof, and introduce ourselves more up there." His genin nodded back at him as they ran up to the roof of the building.

"Well this is my first time training a team of genin, so I'll start how my old sensei did. Everyone say their full name and tell me a little about your selves." Lana seized the moment, "I am Lana Misumichi, I enjoy being around people, and I don't take any crap from anyone." She said. Naruto stared at the Brown haired Kunoichi, laughed then pointed to Irdin. Irdin reluctantly stood up and said "I am Irdin Kasamucha, I enjoy learning new jutsu and strategies." Naruto Examined the small red headed boy, he thought to himself Man, he's like Shikamaru with an actual worth ethic. Then Naruto pointed to Nitsua. Nitsua stood up started to say something then stopped then said "My name is Nitsua, I enjoy training and trying to get along with people." Naruto thought this over, trying to get along with people, I've got work to do. "Well everyone, I want you to meet me at training ground 12 tomorrow at 8:00 sharp. Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Nitsua got up to leave, but Lana grabbed his arm and made him walk with Irdin and herself. "so what do you guys make of our sensei?" Lana asked. Irdin said "I personally think he has no skill at all." Nitsua laughed at that. Irdin and Lana looked at him strangely he then said awkwardly "I just thought that was the exact opposite of him, you will see tomorrow." Lana wondered how he knew about their sensei, but she agreed that he looked pretty strong. Irdin said "I'll buy everyone food of sensei's choice if he actually seems strong at all." Lana looked un-amused Nitsua had a goofy grin on his face. Lana still holding on to Nitsua's arm said "Well this is where I live, see you all tomorrow." Nitsua watched as she ran into her house, he thought to himself "at least they are nice." Irdin said his goodbyes as well and ran to his house. Leaving Nitsua alone in the street, Nitsua then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto returned to his apartment and found Hinata cleaning up the living room. Naruto grabbed her and said "Hinata, come on you don't need to do that." Hinata blushed when Naruto Grabbed her she replied "I-Its ok Naruto I like cleaning." Naruto persisted and she was forced to sit down, he asked her about her day she told him about how she had visited Neji and Ten-ten for a while, and then came back here and took a nap. She then said "What about you Naruto?" Naruto told her about his team of genin and how he didn't know what to do for a training exercise. Hinata said "Naruto, I have an idea." Naruto urged her to tell him "You should test their teamwork skills, have them try to." She paused and picked up a 3 kunai, one of them had markings on them. "Tell them that one of these kunai has marks on them and that they have to take it from you. They only win if their whole team has infused their chakra in the kunai." Naruto said "that's great and all, but how am I supposed to see the chakra?" Hinata replied softly "If you want I could come and use my byakugan to help." She then looked down her face red. Naruto did something that took all of hinatas strength not to faint he hugged her and said "that would be great Hinata I will take you with me tomorrow." Hinata's face was bright red.

Lana arrived at the training ground, and saw that Nitsua was already there. She ran up to him and gave him a big smile, her green eyes twinkling. Nitsua looked down at her and could only grin, he then said hello to her. Soon they were engaged in a conversion about their sensei. Irdin showed up about 7:58 and saw that Lana was talking to Nitsua. He walked up and said hello, Nitsua said "You are gonna owe sensei dinner Irdin." Irdin smiled at the thought of the bet he made the other day. Soon the whole team was talking and laughing. They all turned around and saw their sensei sitting on the ground and watching them. "Sensei, how long have you been sitting their?" Lana asked. "Well it's about 8:15, so for about 45 minutes." Naruto said with a laugh. All his Genins jaws dropped "he couldn't of been here that long." Irdin thought. "Well since we have wasted 15 minutes, you guys are going to have to work extra hard." Naruto said still with a Huge Grin on his face.

After a brief Warm-up of running and stretching, Hinata arrived. Lana asked "Sensei who's that?" Naruto said "This is Hinata Hyuuga. I want you to treat her with respect, she's here to help with your training." Lana and Irdin both bowed and said "Hinata-sensei" Nitsua just nodded his head in acknowledgement. "The objective of your training exercise is to retrieve this Engraved kunai from me, the you will all pour some of your chakra into it. Then you have to give it to Hinata." Naruto announced. Lana asked "Why do we have to put our chakra in it Sensei?" Naruto said "So we will know you all helped do the task, in order to get this kunai you have to work as a team." Naruto pulled out a long slender kunai and said "Begin"


	4. A group effort

**A group effort**

Lana Jumped behind a tree to avoid incoming shuriken, she was tired, panting and was looking forward to the dinner Irdin was going to buy them. Lana threw shuriken at Naruto then did some hand signs and whispered "Misumichi Technique: Flare gauntlets." The gloves on her hands burst into flame, she then said "Fire style: Pepper box." The fire on her gloves flew from her fingers peppering the area where Naruto had just been. Naruto smiled and said "Nice going that was pretty cool." Naruto then did a hand sign "here's one of mine, Wind Style: Release of the thousand Gales." Naruto let out a tremor of chakra, the whole training area was in the middle of a storm. Naruto said "release" the air around the area calmed down. Lana was thrown into a tree, and Irdin seeing his teammate in trouble jumped to help her. Naruto said "I have been wondering about that thing on your arm, you gonna show it to me?" Irdin thought, Man I was wrong about sensei. "Sure." Irdin yelled. He out his fingers up and said "Kasamucha art: Chakra channel." The shuriken on his arm glowed blue with chakra, the spaces between the each shuriken blade were filled in with chakra. Naruto raised his eyebrows "Ahh, I see that isn't a shuriken it's more of a shield isn't it?" Irdin nodded, and then charged at Naruto. Naruto slid under Irdins feet and tripped him. Naruto vaulted off a nearby tree into a flying kick, Irdin Raised his shield Naruto flew off the Shield. Naruto said "Ouch, that's pretty sturdy isn't it?" Naruto sighed and said "Looks like you get to see another Naruto original." Naruto said "lightning release: Break" Irdin saw Naruto's arm engulfed in blue lightning, a swirling mass of chakra. Naruto pointed his finger at irdins shield "BREAK!" a beam of pure blue lightning slammed against Irdins shield. Though Irdin wasn't hurt his shield was decimated. He was slammed against the same tree lana was currently trying to use as support to get up.

Naruto heard a voice behind him say "Chakra Combo: lagging sparks" Naruto was engulfed in rock hard sparks of visible chakra. Nitsua was already doing another hand sign when he saw Naruto disappear in a puff of smoke. He saw the Kunai on the ground, Nitsua picked it up and thought "that was too easy." The kunai transformed into Naruto and Nitsua got forced back with a palm to the stomach. Naruto clapped his hands happily "You nearly got me there, I wasn't expecting a combination of your jutsu." Nitsua yelled "Now!" Irdin yelled "Shield encase jutsu" faster than the eye could move, the parts of irdins shield pinned Naruto's hands and feet to the ground. Lana grabbed the Kunai and put her chakra into it. Irdin and Nitsua did the same. They then set off to where Hinata was.

When they arrived they were surprised to see Naruto and Hinata at the entrance of the training ground. Naruto was unscathed and looked as clean as he had when he first came. Lana yelled "Naruto-sensei?" Naruto laughed and said "you were fighting one of my Wind Clones." Irdin's jaw dropped, Nitsua handed the kunai to Hinata. Nitsua gave Irdin an I told you so look. Hinata turned to NAruto and said "yep there are 3 different chakras in here." Lana was star struck; her sensei was the strongest Ninja she had ever seen. Naruto smiled and said "Great job guys, Oh and Irdin I LOVE ramen." Naruto winked at Nitsua. Irdin laughed awkwardly and they all went to ichiraku to celebrate.

Hinata Found herself leaning on Narutos Shoulder as they walked home from Ichiraku's, Naruto didn't seem to mind so she didn't stop. Naruto stopped and gave her a hug and said "Thank you again, if it wasn't for you that wouldn't have gone nearly as well. Hinata noticed a small blush forming on Naruto's cheeks.

**A/n Well I know two chapters in one day? Yeah it was fun, any suggestions, please review. Im looking for new characters to add to other teams Naruto's Team vs ???????? Reviews I need them!**


	5. Training and New Faces

**Training and New Faces**

"Did I say you could stop?" Naruto yelled. Irdin and Lana were panting, scratches and bruises criss-crossed their bodies. Nitsua looked unfazed, he had one cut on his cheek, where Irdin had gotten him with his shield.

"Naruto-sensei…" Irdin groaned

Lana was too tired to talk; she winced as she tried to move her arm. Nitsua said "Sensei, I'll fight you one on one, these two can't go any further."

Naruto replied "No, Nitsua that won't be necessary, I've forgotten that you don't have insane amount of stamina." He then said "You guys can leave now, except…" Naruto pointed at Nitsua "Nitsua has to be as tired as you before he goes home, so extra training!" Naruto said with a smile. Irdin and Lana looked grateful as they limped home.

Nitsua waited until Irdin and Lana were out of site, and then said "Thank you Naruto-sensei."

Naruto cocked his head to one side and replied "What are you apologizing for, you are the one who went easy on them, and so I am going to have to tire you out."

Nitsua blushed slightly, and then said "So, How are you going to tire me out?"

Naruto laughed and said "You are an S-Ranked Ninja in the Bingo book; I need to teach you a new jutsu." Nitsua's eyes widened, he nodded at Naruto to go on. "This technique I developed when I tried to make my own version of Chidori, my old sensei's jutsu. I figured out a new command for it, when I fought you." Naruto paused to see the surprise on Nitsua's Face. "When you did that lightning move when we first fought, I thought that I could use it in my Lightning Arm technique. So what we are going to do with you is……."

**2 hours later**

Nitsua was panting, almost all of his chakra was depleted, and he had successfully used Lightning Release: Break. He picked up how to do lightning arm very quickly, it was gathering enough concentrated chakra that had taken him a while. "If you haven't noticed already, I used hardly any chakra when I used this on Irdin. If I would've gone even 50% of full power he would be dead or critically wounded." Nitsua just listened and nodded his head; he was too tired to say anything. Nitsua's glance drifted toward the Boulder he had been firing at, there was one huge hole through the boulder, and 5 trees behind the boulder were destroyed. "Nitsua, I have seen your fighting style and I want to work on it with you, if I guess right you might be invincible. Anyways, I want you to work on getting this technique off in smaller controlled bursts." Naruto produced a thin layer of the lightning arm in the palm of his hand, the fired it. The blue lightning extended about a foot before disappearing. "When you learn to do that I will help you with your fighting style." Naruto Looked at his tired student then said softly "you are dismissed."

**The next day**

Lana woke up the next morning very sore; she rolled out of her bed. She got dressed yawned, and ran outside. She Yawned again, and put her hair up into a ponytail. She then started walking towards a breakfast restaurant. She walked in and saw Nitsua sitting at a table, alone. She blushed as she saw him, but he didn't see her. She walked over and sat down across the table from him. He looked surprised, but still smiled at her. "Sorry for just sitting here, you looked a little lonely." Lana said.

Nitsua smiled and said "it's no problem, I'm glad I have some company." The two ate breakfast, and after they were done Nitusa paid the bill.

As Lana walked out of the restaurant with Nitsua she said "Thank you for paying."

Nitusa smiled and replied "it was no problem." Nitsua and Lana Both hurried off to the training ground where they were supposed to meet Naruto.

When Nitsua and Lana they not only saw Naruto but a tall pale guy with Jet black hair. Behind the new guy were 3 genin's they recognized as the top students from the academy. Beside Naruto was Irdin, Lana and Nitsua Hurried over. "Welcome, Lana and Nitsua." Naruto said with a huge grin. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, you are to address him as Sasuke-sensei. His team Is going to spar against us, Don't worry me or sasuke will jump in if anyone looks too hurt." Sasuke stepped in "Thank you Naruto, We will first have one on one matches then you will do a team vs. team exercise. So who wants to fight first." Nitsua stepped up and nodded his head like he was ready. "Ok!" Naruto yelled "Nitsua versus Ryo" As Nitsua and Ryo walked towards each other Lana knew that Ryo was the top scoring kid in the academy and found herself a little afraid for Nitsua.

Nitsua said "Naruto, any jutsu I am not allowed to use?"

Naruto smiled and said "Just Break, and maayyybbbee your other lightning jutsu at low power."

Nitsua smiled and gave Naruto a thumbs up. Ryo was pissed off the Idea of anyone having to go easy on him was completely absurd. Nitsua used Body lag and Knocked out Ryo in 2 seconds. Sasuke's Jaw dropped, Naruto just laughed. "Next up, Lana vs Kisu"

**A/n Sorry for not including Hinata in this chapter, but you can see that Nitsua and Lana are starting to get a little personal huh? Please review if you want an update. **


	6. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

"Fire Style: Pepper box jutsu!" Kisu barely jumped out of the way as her old Classmate Rained fire down on her. "GO LANA" yelled Irdin and Nitsua in unison. Kisu threw a smoke bomb down as 6 flaming drops hit the ground next to her. Lana stopped and looked around "where did she go?" Lana thought. "Leaf Art: Bind" kisu whispered. Lana still not seeing Kisu, didn't notice leaves slowly forming in the air. Lana found herself trapped in a rope of tightened leaves.

Irdin and Nitsua both let out a loud "NOOO!!!" Lana struggled trying to get out of the leaves hold, but they were surprisingly strong.

Kisu appeared out of a nearby tree "You had me going for a while, but you were SO easy to capture." Kisu said in a mocking tone. Lana's hand flared, the leaves burnt off in less than a second. Lana did a quick hand sign.

"Chakra release: Fire palm" Lana growled. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and noticed that his Sharingan was on.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "If you're wondering what she did, my guess is that she channeled her chakra through her arms into her hands, and activated her gloves that way. Her flames are substantially higher as well, I don't think she can shoot them in this state right now." Naruto nodded at Sasuke showing that agreed with this theory.

"YEAH!!!" Irdin and Nitsua cheered. Lana swept Kisu off her feet with a kick and was about to palm her in the face was a flaming hand. When she noticed Naruto had hold of her arm, and Kisu was being lifted up by Sasuke.

"Winner: Lana" Naruto said joyfully. "Alright next up, Irdin versus Sky"

Irdin shuddered Sky had always bullied him at the academy, he was the second best student in the class, and worst of all was TALL. Irdin was short, and got made fun of to no end form sky.

Sky smiled devilishly "Would you like to take the first move…..Squirt." irdin charged activating his shield, and slammed Sky into a nearby tree with a hard hit of his chakra enhanced shield. Sky got up slowly and rubbed his back. "Ouch Irdin, that hurt." He said mockingly. "Wind style: Shuriken dance." Irdin saw several things happen at once Shuriken Flew at him from all different directions, it seemed like there were 10 of sky.

Irdin yelled "Chakra shield: Dome." Irdins shield expanded around him, and the shuriken bounced off harmlessly. Sky ran up to punch the shield, as soon as he hit it he slammed back into a tree. He slowly got up, Irdin turned off the Dome. Irdin yelled "Chakra shield: Spike" the chakra in the center of the shield turned into a huge spike. Irdin charged at Sky, Sky looked surprised; he then used a jutsu that no one except Naruto, Sasuke, and Nitsua had seen.

"Secret art: Chakra defensive transfer." Sky's eyes and hands glowed, as Irdins shield slammed into skys hand. Surprisingly Skys arm didn't even twitch; he then brought the hand that had been hit towards the center of his body a huge pulse of chakra sent Irdin sprawling. Sky laughed then collapsed, Irdin was knocked out as well.

Naruto ran to the Center and yelled "tie" then he and Sasuke started to help the fallen genin.

"How did he do that?" Lana murmured to herself.

Nitsua leaned over and whispered "He synchronized his chakra's flow with Irdins, allowing him to absorb any force and chakra, and then he released it. It is a very high-ranked jutsu and it takes a lot of chakra to pull off." Lana was blushing, Nitsua's face so close to hers made her feel weird.

"Well, it seems since we have 3 knocked out genin we will postpone the Team on Team match till tomorrow." Naruto said with a shrug.

Nitsua said "But not all the team members have fought yet."

Naruto gave Nitsua a questioning look, and said "Who?"

Nitsua walked to the center of the area and announced "Next up Sasuke-sensei versus Naruto-sensei."

Sasuke groaned, Naruto just smiled, "you heard the man Sasuke, he wants a fight."

Sasuke winked at Naruto and said "I guess we will have to do it the other way, we don't want anyone getting hurt do we?"

Naruto said "oh no, so one…two…three" Naruto threw Paper down and Sasuke scissors. "Damnit." Yelled Naruto

Sasuke whooped in triumph, "Looks like I win, so the score is Naruto's Team: 3 my team: 3, looks like tomorrows match will decide it."

Hinata was waiting for Naruto when he got home, "So how did your day go?" she asked. Naruto stared at her, at this moment he had never seen a girl so…so…so beautiful.

Naruto shook the thought out of his mind and said "Eh, overall it was a good day, We had 3 genin get knocked out 2 from Sasuke's Team and One from mine." Naruto turned to See Hinata asleep on his shoulder. He looked around his apartment, it was spotless. He saw a bunch of open mission scrolls, "she's been working all day" . He then looked back at Hinata, he picked her up, and laid her down on her bed.

The next day, Sasuke and Naruto's team both met up to do the team on team fight. Ryu glared at Nitsua, and said something like your gonna die you bastard. Lana, hid behind Naruto to avoid Kitsu's piercing glance. Irdin just had a stare down with Sky, Sasuke and Naruto looked at their genins and laughed. Naruto said "The rules are simple, don't kill each other, whichever team gives up first loses, and if your whole team gets knocked out, the other team wins by default."

Sasuke stepped in with that being said "Let the sparring Begin"

The Raced into the forest, while Naruto and Sasuke watched, "How do you think they are gonna do?" Naruto said

"They are screwed."

**A/N Evil cliffy there, but anyways how do you thinks its coming along? What do you think there first mission should be? Should they go to the chunin Exams? Review if you want an update!**


	7. The fight to remember

**The Fight to remember**

"Ryu!" screamed Kisu! Ryu Barely dodged as a bolt of lightning came within centimeters of him. Nitsua was bursting with chakra, Lana and Irdin had done their best to keep up with him, but he had confronted the whole other team by himself. Nitsua appeared in the clearing, Sky, Kisu, and Ryu charged at him. Nitsua easily dodged them; he started redirecting their punches and kicks at each other.

Nitsua, did a hand sign "Chakra release: Lagging Sparks." NItsua appeared to be in the same place but after a few seconds, they all were overwhelmed by a rock hard chakra slamming into them. Nitsua was standing right behind them, As Sasuke's team stood up, Nitsua did a hand sign, his arm was enveloped in lightning. The other team stared at him, paralyzed with fear. "This is the jutsu I wasn't allowed to use against you last time….Ryu. Im just going to show you a sample of it, this is 5% power" Nitsua pointed his arm at the ground right below Ryu "BREAK!" he yelled. A burst of chakra and lightning slammed into the ground in front of Ryu, a small but deep crater formed, and Ryu was knocked off his feet. "This is for calling me a bastard!" Nitsua yelled. His whole arm was enveloped in a crackling tremor of chakra and lightning. Ryu closed his eyes and put his hands in front of his face, he heard the lightning go off, but he saw Lana. She had pushed Nitsua's arm up so the lightning fired straight up. Lana was hugging Nitsua, looked at Lana, he smiled. He looked at Ryu his cold blue eyes made Ryu shudder. Nitsua then passed out on the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke both saw the lightning bust out of the woods. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, but Naruto was already doing a hand sign. Naruto disappeared, and Sasuke soon after disappeared. Naruto appeared in the clearing and Saw Irdin and Lana unharmed, Nitsua was passed out on the ground, and Sasuke's Team was beat up exhausted, and looked like they had seen death itself. Naruto thought to himself "that Ryu kid, he caused Nitsua's rage to show. I am going to have to work with him on that." Sasuke arrived and was shocked to see his team in such a bad position. That Nitsua kid had beaten the shit out of them. "Alright, we will escort Nitusa and Ryu out of here; they are going to have to work out something when Nitsua wakes up. Otherwise, when we leave you guys can continue." Naruto said.

Kisu Yelled "Wait, We are all beaten up, and they are perfectly normal. How is that fair?"

"It's perfectly "Fair" Kisu, Nitsua did this to all of you, and he was part of their team." Sasuke scolded.

After Sasuke and Naruto left, Lana activated her fire gloves and Irdin Expanded his shield to cover him and Lana. "Fire Style: Pepper box jutsu!" Lana yelled. Lana would jump out to shoot at Kisu and Sky while Iridn covered her with his shield.

"Damnit" yelled Sky as a mine-Fireball singed his skin. "THAT IS IT" the usually calm Sky yelled as he did a hand sign. "Secret art: Gale Fist Transformation" Sky's fists were surrounded with spinning air, he punched a tree and the tree split in half. Irdin gasped, he then remembered when Naruto-sensei had trained him that one day.

_Flashback_

"_irdin I have been thinking, when I traveled with Master Juriya, We went very far west, and saw these men called "Knights". They had shining Armor and Big shields and weird Huge swords." Irdin nodded his head. "And when I saw your Chakra Shield it reminded me of the knights, soooo…." Naruto said while pulling out a thing that looked like a sword hilt, except it had a cross-guard, and looked different from anything Irdin had ever seen. "I had my friend Ten-Ten make this for me, if you channel your chakra into it will create a chakra blade. So now you can be the first Ninja-Knight." _

Irdin pulled out his hilt, and downsized his shield. He activated his Sword, Lana Gasped, Sky's eyebrows went up. Irdin and Sky charged at each other their chakra levels flaring.

Lana seizing the chance charged at Kisu, Kisu blasted Lana back with a surge of wind and leaves. Lana let out a war whoop and burned the leaves to a crisp.

Nitsua woke with a start seeing, he turned and saw Naruto sitting next to him. Nitsua saw Ryu and his Chakra level flared his Arm started to get surrounded with blue electricity, but Naruto stopped him. Nitsua passed out again.

Ryu had never been so scared in his life; this Nitsua person could easily kill him. The scary part was that he _could_ kill him and he wanted to. He was starting to regret cursing and making fun of Nitsua. While Ryu was around Nitsua he tended to try to be closer to his sensei or Naruto.

Hinata woke up, she looked at the clock and saw that it was noon. She gasped, and remembered falling asleep on Naruto. Then how did she get to this bed? "He must have carried me." She said to herself. Well I guess I should get to work, I haven't slept this long since…. Well never. She, decided after she took a shower she would go to the training ground where Naruto was.

**A/N I think this is one of my better chapters. That "Ninja-Knight" idea came to me a while ago. Who do you think should win Sky or Irdin? Should they become friends! You tell me! What will become of Nitsua and Ryu. How is Naruto going to react to Hinata coming to the training ground? Review for an Update.**


	8. The ninja knight

**The Ninja-Knight **

Tree's crashed, boulder's crumbled, and the air had a burning sensation. Irdin and Sky clashed once more, Irdins huge Chakra blade slamming into Sky's Air enhanced fists. Though they were only genin, they had very good sensei's who taught them to build up on their strength and enhance their fighting ability by tenfold since the academy. These two genin were easily Chunin level, in this moment of clarity these two genin saw each other for the first time as equals. Irdin saw Sky as a taller, spiky haired, light blue haired kid. Sky saw Irdin as a short, black haired kid, with green eyes. They were equals in this moment; they decided to push each other harder. Irdin had never moved so fast, hit so hard, or felt so much chakra in him ever in his life. When he hit sky, he was constantly releasing chakra, making the air around him blurred. Sky, was moving so fast that he had a hard time seeing Irdin, he had to slow down to even see and the blur around Irdin didn't help. Then it all stopped, Irdin and Sky just collapsed, their chakra depleted. Lana ran over to Irdin, and checked his pulse, Kisu did the same.

It was just Kisu and Lana, their teammates had worn themselves out, and of course it was the girls that were left. Lana, immediately pulled out something new it was kunai with little holes, but it was slightly bigger. Lana flared her chakra the kunai, channeled the flame out of the holes. Kisu was way out of her league, Lana had already beaten her once and she did not want to experience what would've happened if Naruto and Sasuke weren't there. "I give." Kisu screamed. Lana just nodded, and as soon as Kisu said that Naruto was next to Lana.

"Wow, looks like my team won Sasuke." Naruto said with a grin.

"I guess, I thought for sure Sky would be able to beat Irdin. Though, that Ninja-knight fighting style was insanely effective against Sky." Sasuke said grimly.

"I'm, sorry for Nitsua today, he lost control he would've killed all your students." Naruto said sadly.

Sasuke just nodded and picked up Sky. He nodded for Kisu to follow him. Naruto picked up Irdin, and said "C'mon Lana, let's go see how Nitsua is doing." Lana smiled then followed her Sensei. When Naruto reached the clearing where Nitsua was supposed to be passed out, he not only saw Nitsua standing up, but he saw Hinata. This was a shock; he hadn't expected Hinata to be here, what would she think of his students being hurt? Why did he care so much about what she thought? He let out a sigh, and walked over to Hinata, and gently laid Irdin down on the ground. Hinata looked at Naruto, and she saw a nervous and sad guy. Not the happy and fun Naruto she had always known. She then did something that she wouldn't have done if she hadn't of seen him this sad. She ran over and gave him a hug. Naruto was stunned, and all he could do was wrap his arms around her. Lana and Nitsua just turned around and acted like nothing was happening. Hinata, when she realized what she was doing, started to blush. Naruto, felt like he never wanted to let go, but he saw that Hinata was uncomfortable, so he let go.

"What was that for Hinata? Eerm not that I didn't like it." Naruto stuttered.

"You looked sad, I th-h-ought you needed something to cheer you up." Hinata said while blushing.

"Anyways, Nitsua I see you are feeling better?" Naruto said happily.

"Yeah, sensei Hinata un-blocked my chakra flow, with her byakugan." Nitsua said.

"Oh, thank you Hinata!" Naruto said. "if it's not too much trouble could you take a look at Irdin?"

Hinata nodded and said "Sure, Naruto its no problem."

Hinata proceeded to check Irdin for anything harmful; she didn't see anything suspicious besides the drastic growth in Irdins chakra coils. Naruto, noticing the look asked Hintata if anything was wrong. Hinata replied "No, no, he just has improved a lot since I last saw him."

**A/n Sorry for no updates also sorry for the small chapter, I am getting writers block….. In the meantime I will start a new story when I get an idea (you can help) for the story ill continue.**


End file.
